


Our Boy

by MoonlitPath



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, JJ is a teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitPath/pseuds/MoonlitPath
Summary: Ellie takes JJ hunting.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & JJ (The Last of Us)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Our Boy

Orange hued leaves fell to the ground slowly, the chilly air swirling them around in a fall themed dance that occurred every year, the trees going barren and some remaining true. An auburn haired woman and a teenage boy walked through the forest, rifles in their hands and a bow passed over her shoulder, a handful of arrows, a packet of bullets and an eye for deer or any smaller wildlife.

“Ma?” 

The woman hummed, eyes squinting to discern any movement through the barks.

“When are we getting back? Mom is going to be worried.”

“JJ, your mom is the one that told me to get you up and hunting, you need to get used to the rifle.” Ellie shook her head, biting her lip as finding prey was quite difficult that day, it was as if all animals knew they were coming and they ran and hid.

“I’ve shot a rifle before.” The boy whined, just a little, his dark hair was getting long and it fell in his eyes. A sigh, he had to ask his mom to cut it again.

“And you missed.”

A few seconds of silence pass by, as JJ knew she was right, this world was not going to have mercy on him, he needed to be strong. Growing up was weird, he thought, just two years ago, when he was twelve, he was handed a bow to practice his aim. He was one of the best in archery, but when it came to a gun, things got messy. 

Ellie looked around, the sun was blaring above their heads, it shined through the branches of trees and washed the earth gold. A crunch came to their right, Ellie and JJ crouched down immediately, a finger to her lips to tell him to be as quiet as possible. Peaking around, she saw a buck standing still, ears twitching nervously. With a gesture of her hand, JJ lifted the rifle, and she decided to ignore the shaking in his hands, remembering well how it was when she got back so many years ago, with two fingers missing and a mind in shambles. She could not pick up a gun without having a breakdown. Dina helped her, she actually forgave her and drove her back to stability. 

He breathed through his nose hastily, his heart loud and clear in his ears, he almost felt his heart beat the same speed as the deer’s. He aimed, a clear shot to the head. His shoulder was ready for the kick. A pair of eyes turned to look back at him, ears strained to his direction.

“Now, JJ.”

He pulled the trigger, the body fell, leaves and dust flying around it. Blood stained its coat. 

“I did it!” He shot up, smiling so widely his cheeks hurt, his fist clean headshot. Ellie chuckled, tapping him on the back as she headed to the game. 

“Now, you need to practice a moving target.”

“Hell nah, we can do that tomorrow, right now I am the fucking master.” JJ said proudly, but he jogged alongside her and Ellie could not lie, he did a good job that day.

“Get the horses, we’ll tie it up on the back of yours.” She winked. “Everybody in town will see how badass you are.” 

And yes, everyone at the entrance was impressed, they clapped him on the back, said he was finally getting the hang of it. Ellie smiled as she lead the horses back to the stables, he was going to be as strong as Jesse, even stronger, she would make sure of it. 

Joel’s house was as homely as ever, now that she and Dina have been living there the past ten years, it always warmed her when she sat in the living room, reading a book whilst JJ was making animal figures of wood, making a mess that Dina made her clean up. Joel’s tools were still being loved as much as she was.

“Ellie! Where’s JJ?” Dina had wrapped her arms around her, pressing a kiss to her lips the moment she walked through the door.

“He’s out with that girl.” 

“Oh, the one he says he doesn’t have a crush on but he definitely does?”

“Yup.” She nodded, hanging her jacket before following Dina to the kitchen where a piece of the deer was laid on the cutting board, about to be that night’s dinner.

“So, tell me, did JJ actually shoot the deer or was it you?” She raised a questioning eyebrow, lips pressed together sternly. 

“It was him, I promise.”

Dina was relieved, evidently when she breathed a laugh.

“Finally hit the target, our boy.”

“Yep.” Ellie pressed herself against Dina’s back, hands resting on her hips softly, inhaling the scent of her hair. Her neck was hot when she peppered kisses on her skin. “Our boy.” 

The front door slammed open, making them jump and forcing Ellie to release her. JJ looked suspiciously flustered. He stalled when he saw them looking at him from behind the counter, cheeks reddening embarrassingly.

“Nothing happened.” He said, the women both nodded. A last glance towards them before he ran upstairs to his room, hearing the door shut, they shared their thoughts.

“Something definitely happened.” Ellie said.

“I bet she kissed him.” Said Dina, giggling. 

Ellie hummed a tune, digging her fingers in her sides. “I want to kiss you.”

Leaning away, she checked the stairs to make sure JJ was not coming back down. Their gazes finally met. 

“No one is stopping you.”


End file.
